


Снег

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Meeting, Romance, Short One Shot, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Утро января.





	

Тоненький лучик света пробивался сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, выхватывая в полумраке комнаты бледную худую руку, лежащую поверх одеяла. Пальцы нервно подрагивали, темноволосая женщина на кровати беспокойно хмурилась и едва слышно что-то бормотала, не открывая глаз. Дверь в комнату была плотно закрыта, да и некому было потревожить покой спящей, разве что кроме снов.

Резко распахнув глаза, Земфира села на кровати, часто моргая и пытаясь понять, где она и что происходит. Сердце часто билось в груди, в горле стоял ком, не позволявший нормально дышать. Тем сильнее было облегчение, когда женщина осознала, что по-прежнему находится в своей квартире, в безопасности, и некому ее тронуть, а привидевшийся ей кошмар - всего лишь страшный сон.

Некоторое время Земфира сидела на кровати, обняв одеяло и напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину, прерываемую лишь тиканием часов на кухне.

Сны в последнее время не давали ей покоя. Подсознание с завидным упорством мучило женщину, заставляя просыпаться среди ночи по несколько раз, и только Рената, спавшая удивительно чутко, могла успокоить Земфиру своим ласковым мягким шепотом, уговорить ее еще немного поспать, и так до следующего кошмара, от которого женщина просыпалась в холодном поту, с застрявшим в горле криком.

А сейчас рядом не было даже Ренаты. Рано утром ей нужно было вылететь в Петербург, и потому женщина ночевала в своей квартире на Патриарших, а не у Земфиры. На счастье, именно в эту ночь женщина спала достаточно спокойно, и кошмары пришли лишь под утро.

Поднявшись с кровати, Земфира торопливо пробежала по холодному полу на кухню, открыла форточку. Некоторое время ушло на поиск сигарет и зажигалки, после чего певица с облегчением закурила, усевшись на подоконник и подобрав под себя ноги, пытаясь согреться. Ноги ужасно мерзли, несмотря на отопление и подключенный обогреватель.

Зима в этом году выдалась холодной, с ледяным дождем, и ветви деревьев были покрыты толстой коркой льда. Земфира ежилась, вспоминая, как несколько лет назад в результате такого же ледяного дождя по всей Москве падали деревья, не выдерживая тяжести льда, и одно такое дерево едва не раздавило ее машину в тот самый момент, когда женщина выходила из нее. После такого случая Земфира старалась парковаться поближе к подъезду, где не было деревьев.

На занесенной снегом площадке не было видно ни одного ребенка, несмотря на тот факт, что уже начались новогодние каникулы. Видимо, из-за угрозы повторения катаклизма, с момента которого прошло уже несколько лет, родители не отпускали детей во двор.

Земфира с хмурым видом потушила сигарету, но с подоконника не слезла. Сейчас ей было безумно одиноко в пустой квартире, наедине с собой и своими кошмарами.

Зазвонил в соседней комнате телефон, но женщина не обратила на это почти никакого внимания. Вряд ли так рано мог звонить кто-то знакомый. Рената наверняка еще в самолете, а в Лондоне только шесть утра, и племянники еще спят. Да и вообще, в семь часов утра звонить неприлично.

Звонок оборвался, и в квартире вновь воцарилась тишина. Земфира неторопливо спустилась с подоконника, проскочила в комнату, думая, что давно пора купить нормальный ковер или, на худой конец, подключить обогрев пола, потому что инача она рано или поздно отморозит себе ноги.

Доставая из ящика теплый свитер и шерстяные носки, женщина услышала, как звякнул телефон, извещая о новом сообщении, и вновь певица проигнорировала его. Сейчас ей меньше всего хотелось контактировать с окружающим миром, особенно в такую рань. Кто бы ей ни звонил и ни писал, женщина не была намерена отвечать. Подождут.

Кутаясь в теплый свитер, Земфира вышла на балкон, задумчиво посмотрела на заледеневшую реку, на заснеженные деревья на другом берегу. Свитер не спасал от пронизывающего холода, но женщину это не слишком беспокоило. Вряд ли она бы простудилась за пару минут пребывания на улице.

Внизу проезжали машины, ветви растущего неподалеку дерева мерно раскачивались, и Земфире показалось, что оно вот-вот сломается под тяжестью льда и снега и упадет прямо на проезжую часть. И хорошо, если никто при этом не пострадает.

Кто-то настойчиво позвонил в дверь, и Земфира раздраженно выдохнула, уходя с балкона. Наверняка кто-то оставил дверь в подъезд открытой, а кто-то особо настойчивый решил, что прекрасной идеей будет в семь утра звонить в дверь и ждать, когда женщина выйдет из квартиры с шваброй наперевес.

Звонок повторился. Земфира тихонько ругнулась, на цыпочках подошла к двери и прильнула к глазку, надеясь запомнить настойчивую личность.

То, что она увидела, заставило женщину отпрянуть и тут же броситься открывать дверь. На пороге, стряхивая снег с шубы, стояла Литвинова собственной персоной. Пожалуй, такого гостя Земира точно не ожидала увидеть ни в семь утра, ни вообще в этот день.

\- Ты чего пришла? - только и сумела произнести женщина, не зная, с чего лучше начать расспросы.

\- Погода не та, - спокойно ответила Рената, проходя в прихожую. - Гололед, я решила, что не стоит рисковать.

\- Почему не предупредила?

\- Я звонила же. И сообщение написала, что еду к тебе.

Земфира устало потерла лоб и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Я спала, наверное.

\- По тебе не скажешь, - Рената улыбнулась. - Не ври, Зе. Я все прекрасно понимаю.

\- Вот только давай не будем устраивать…

\- Я не устраиваю. Все в порядке. Опять плохой сон был?

Земфира мрачно кивнула, отступая, чтобы пропустить Литвинову в квартиру.

\- Рассказать? - пробормотала она.

\- Не надо. Я все и так понимаю.

В следующий миг, не успев сделать и шаг, Литвинова оказалась заключена в объятиях Земфиры.

\- Зе.., - растерянно пробормотала Рената. - Что такое?

\- Я соскучилась, - прошептала в ответ певица, глотая слезы.

\- Ну что ты, в самом деле? Меня же не было всего несколько часов.

\- И все равно.

Рената с легкой улыбкой обняла Земфиру, запустила пальцы в темные запутанные волосы и зажмурилась. За окном, во дворе, с треском и шумом упало дерево, не выдерживая тяжести ледяной корки, завизжала сигнализация, но женщины уже не обращали на это никакого внимания.

В конце концов, какая им была разница, что происходит снаружи?    


End file.
